


Among Stars and Song

by LittleArtemis707



Category: the lunar chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleArtemis707/pseuds/LittleArtemis707
Summary: Thaumaturge Liddell is one of the best, ruthless, devoted, cunning.The last thing she needed was to be assigned to the Queen before a ball.





	Among Stars and Song

**Author's Note:**

> Lavender is already a established character in another verse, but here’s where I always intended for her to be.

The biggest problem that came with taking Shell babies, was actually finding any. 

Shells weren’t common in the higher standing cities of Luna. They were there, but not common. The list of potential births and their parents addresses were just part of the regular census, confirmed shell infants were hard to find. If she ever found them at all. Sometimes parents, so blindingly devoted to their queen, would hand her a bloodied blanket. A sign of Shell properly dealt with. These parents were issued a citation, and sometimes sterilized. Depending on what exactly they handed her and how they described the death of the child. 

The time she’d been given a heart wrapped in a blanket was the first time she’d fainted. Grateful her assigned guard had taken her back to the transport van and hadn’t mentioned it. She of course, went straight to Sybil. She’d been told later they begged not to be brought before the queen, and had been painfully punished for what they did. 

After all, shells were a valuable resource.   
For the most part, Thaumaturges didn’t go and retrieve babies when they’d been in the queens service for years like she had. But Thaumaturge Liddell had seen how cruel, careless, and dangerous even the others had been to the tiny squalling things. And her heart had broke.   
Though it was still a sort of evil, to take children because of what they’d been born as to ‘kill’ them. If Liddell was doing it, she at least knew they children were loved.   
The children she had currently in the back of the transport with her, took all morning to gather. They sat in comfy little clear baby bins, cooing, snoozing, and the one she was making her way to was screaming. In total, she had collected six newborns. Not bad for a morning.   
She scooped up the tiny little bundle. This one was in a special yellow blanket, to signify the child had given abnormal results in its initial vital scans. Meaning, their blood was twice the value as the others.   
Thaumaturge Liddell looked down at the precious little child, cradling it close and smoothing the little halo of hair. “ Yes, little one? “ she asks, knowing full well babies can’t answer.   
All these children, all of them, are hers now. Unwanted by their parents, distrusted by their planet, they were hers. And she loved each of them dearly. She named each of them, and each pod room she was assigned was decorated with fun things to encourage their dreams when they were awoken once a month to check for any muscle diseases or whatever. Liddell though, enjoyed taking them out every week to let them play and to teach them.   
The baby settles in her arms, snoozing and making gentle noises as she hums and paces the van. “ Just wanted some attention huh? Greedy little creature.” She coos to the sweet thing in her arms.   
The hour drive from the last home of the morning to the research facility is a fun one for her. Coming up with names for each of the children, feeding them, and marking notes down for later. 

Once she’s at the facility, she loads each child gently into a hover pod, then connects them so they follow behind her like a long caterpillar. The babies are quiet as she takes them down the clean and quiet halls, and into room 4-D.   
This room has two tiny occupants in their own little pods, lily and Gardenia. Her twins from the night before. They snooze quietly together in their shared little crib.   
Baby shells, are still too small to take blood from. at least the proper amount to use for antidote manufacturing, so any child is put in stasis or watched by a Thaumaturge. Little boys sometimes are unlucky, and are taken to be turned into mutants for the queens army. Those children, are pups. And they’re seen over by Liddell as well. Her lunar gift being strong enough and in enough control that she’s never hurt one. 

Liddell puts each pod by the crib, introduces each of the new babies to the two elder sisters, and then pulls the built in crib from the little panel in the wall, gets the little gel mats for them, and sets each baby in their own little crib.   
She’s quick to make her official notations, put little ankle bracelets on them with their assigned codes, and other information another Thaumaturge can glance and check. Well, if any other Thaumaturge actually checked the babies willingly.   
Once that’s settled, she goes about naming each new baby. Lucas is the oldest boy, technically since she got him first this morning. After him Gabriel, who has the cutest little nose she’s ever seen. Sara the tiny girl with freckles. Penelope the second youngest who’d screamed at her in the car. And the youngest of all of them is Dana, whos skin is flawless and dark like the night sky, and eyes are bright like gold coins.   
Lavender Liddell looks upon her children. Who wiggle and coo up at her. She sets up tiny handmade mobiles for them, swaddles them in soft blankets and sighs softly. Holding Gabriel’s hand as he squirms and fussed a bit. “ One minute more little one, I’ll feed you soon.” But, of course babies wait for no one, and Gabriel starts to cry.   
Feeding them takes well into a hour, doing it all by herself and all. The nurses will come later, and will help her. They’ll be cold, callous, as they’re trained to be. But none of them will mention her personal touches to the infants rooms. They never have. 

Later, she is called to the queen herself, and her heart nearly stops. It’s been ages since Levana has ever called her directly. Usually at the end of the day, Lavender comes to the queen herself. Is given orders for the next day. Occasionally they eat dinner together. If it’s a special occasion.   
Lavenders trip to the palace is fast as she can make it, she feels bad for leaving her babies so soon. But moves quickly to meet with her queen. 

Every time she’s in the palace, she feels strange. Even though her room is here. She fears running into her mother. Seeing her burned and charred and those selfish eyes again. It sends a shiver through her.   
Levana has asked to meet with her in the solarium. Which she gladly comes to do. She’s always enjoyed it here. Until poor winter nearly lost her eye.   
Once there, she’s quick to bow, graceful as a swan as she dips down for her queen. “ Your highness.” She greets. And is surprised to see Sybil Mira there as well. Rarely do they see each other now, with lavender being busy with her children and other duties, and Sybil with her own chores and tasks.   
“ My little flower.” Levana greets sweetly, standing from her desk and coming over to inspect her.   
Lavender is like most Thaumaturges. She is beautiful, her skin flawless besides the one heart shaped beauty mark on the side of her face. Her mouth is full, her hair long enough to be put up in a bun, and fashioned into a braid and snakes down so much she has to throw it over her shoulder. Her eyes are the carefully picked shade of soft brown. As her natural eye color might give her queen reason to dislike her.   
Levana smiles warmly and, like always. Says   
“ Welcome back home my little daughter. We have much to discuss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Incase anyone was wondering, Levana isn’t tryin to get with ya girl lav. That’s fuckin gross


End file.
